Bangaa
The Bangaa are a race of lizard-like humanoids from Ivalice. Physiology The Bangaa are a lizard-like race, dominant all over Ivalice. They have long faces, scaly skin, and tough limbs. Due to their brute force, the Bangaa are generally considered to be the most physically prominent of all the races of Ivalice. The Bangaa have both male and females, but it is impossible to tell the two apart, until they actually start talking. While they do have lizard-like qualities, it is considered a racial slur and the worst insult to call a Bangaa a lizard. Another lizard-like race exists in Ivalice, generally referred to as the Lizardmen; these creatures are more primitive and violent than the Bangaa, who resent any comparison. However, some people will still refer to Bangaas as lizards when outside of their company. Unlike true reptiles, Bangaa are capable of growing facial hair. Appearances Final Fantasy XII The reptilian Bangaa are covered with scales, and their ears fall below their lengthened muzzles. Apart from their physical differences, their intelligence and their manners are not very different from those of the Humes. It is often said of them that they are the race best integrated within the Humes. Even so, some Humes are ill-disposed to the Bangaa and speak about them using the racist insult "lizard", when they are safely far from any sensitive ears. Some Hume-distinct nations, Archadia for example, prefer that Bangaas do not enter in their ranks. Bangaa can live up to twice as long as the average Hume, but seldom procreate. They are strong and have very fine senses of hearing and smell. They speak in a distinct, guttural voice, in a fashion similar to real-world Scottish accents. The Bangaa vocal cords are not as clear and refined as those of the other races, and they therefore cannot speak quite as well. This makes it difficult for them to use even the most basic magic. However, some Bangaas succeeded in becoming expert magicians, using magical formulas specific to their reptilian language. Bangaa are separated into four sub-branches: the Bangaa Ruga with yellow-brown skin and shorter ears, the athletic Bangaa Faas with bronze skin, the Bangaa Bista with copper-colored skin, and the Bangaa Sanga with ash-colored skin. There are also additional breed mixes. In the Bangaa language it is said that "Faas" may mean soldier or "a strong sense of justice". Bangaa Ruga are more gentle than most and are more likely to be instructors or monks. The Bangaa Ruga and Faas generally make the laws and keep order among the Bangaa. The Bangaa Bista and Bangaa Sanga tend to lead more laid-back lifestyles, making it easier for them to live and interact comfortably with Humes. While some Bangaa (for example the Ruga) may become rebels or fighters, other Bangaa have been known to live as thugs, stealing things and attacking other people. All Bangaa are weak to the element of Water. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance their tough bulk and intimidating look makes them best suited to Jobs that require brute force, like the Gladiator and Dragoon. Their rough vocal cords make it hard for them to chant spells, but they do have a spell caster class, the Bishop. When they speak, they usually lengthen the "s" sound. The Totema of the Bangaa is Adrammelech. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, the Bangaa are physically adept and have three new jobs: Master Monk, Cannoneer, and Trickster. Bangaa party members can be obtained in these locations during Greenfire or Bloodfire: *Baptiste Hill - Warrior, White Monk, Dragoon, Gladiator, Bishop *Aisenfield - Defender, Master Monk, Templar, Cannoneer, Trickster. Clan Primer Genus: Humanoid Classification: Bangaa Page 1: Observations Humanoid race, their bodies covered in small, hard scales, with distinctive long, drooping ears. Bangaa are nimble and strong, living up to twice as long as the average hume. In manner and intelligence they greatly resemble humes, and as such as the most integrated of the humanoid races in hume society. Even so, some humes call the bangaa "lizards" behind their backs, but this is considered a slur, and is like to deeply offend any bangaa within hearing. Page 2: Nameless Inkings It was a clement day when my partner and I arrived at Nabudis at the end of a long journey. I remember looking upon her beautiful welcoming streets and realizing no other place could be more fitting a destination. Gathering up what coin we had, we secured residence, and began to look for work. From odd jobs to risky border patrols, we did all, and were satisfied. Thinking of it now, I realize, I was happy then. Page 3: Nameless Inkings We were not particular in our acceptance of work, and so in a short time amassed enough wealth that we might live in some degree of comfort. Our residence began to fill with the articles and artifacts of our daily lives, and soon we found our roots sunk so deep in the soil of this city, we could not imagine ever leaving. Though I assisted my partner with work, we gradually came to seek out our own time, and so grew apart. Yet, we were satisfied. Why need this life ever end? Page 4: Nameless Inkings Several years after beginning out life in Nabudis, there came a call for soldiers from the city watch. We had, by this time, made something of a name for ourselves, and so did a summons come to us. We were not born in this city of Nabudis, yet our love or the town knew nothing of this, and we accepted without delay. I was given to the border patrol, my partner to the defense of the city wall. The night before I was to leave, we ate a splendid meal and drank such wine as we could afford. It was as though we knew it would be our last meal together. Page 5: Nameless Inkings The days of my patrol were harsh, yet we finished out duties, and weeks later, had only to return. That night, I dreamt. My partner came to me, trying to tell me something, yet I could hear nothing but the blowing of a distant wind. Perhaps I became homesick as I slept, for when I awoke, my eyes were wet with tears. In the dream, my partner had been unchanged, a perfect memory. Our feet turned home, all out thoughts flying down the road ahead of us, faster than we might hope to walk, back toward Nabudis. Page 6: Nameless Inkings What awaited us upon our return was not a hero's welcome, but despair. Gone were the beautiful palisades, gone were the families and friends that surely awaited us. Only a wasted, blasted land remained. Then we saw the people of Nabudis, though to call them that is a jape of the bitt'rest sort. They were the walking dead, hungering for life, and consuming all they found that was light and good. We fought them to save our own lives, and we wept. Then, among the dead, I saw him. And I could fight no more. Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Final Fantasy XII Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Races